legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Blast from the Past
Chapter 2 - Blast from the Past is a Mission in LEGO City Undercover. Super Builds, Call-In Points, the Grapple Gun, Free Play, and Free Runs are all unlocked during this mission. Having the grapple gun also makes it possible to access the Vehicle requisition desk in the basement of the LEGO City Police Station. Plot Summary The mission begins after the arrest of the third bank robber in Chapter 1 - New Faces and Old Enemies. Chief Dunby calls Chase McCain to ask for a progress report. When McCain reports he's arrested the last bank robber, Dunby orders McCain to go deal with the messed up roadblock the LEGO City Police have set up on Auburn Bay Bridge. McCain makes his way to the roadblock, and after deftly sorting it out, Natalia goes speeding through. McCain commandeers a civilian car and follows her, and ends up running her car over a ledge. Natalia is furious, and tells McCain she's going to say goodbye to her father then leave LEGO City. McCain asks if he'll see her again, and she gives him an angry "no" then takes off in the car McCain had commandeered. Ellie calls to ask McCain what happened at the roadblock. McCain explains it's been cleared up, but he needs a new car. Ellie directs McCain to a nearby Call-in Point that's in need of repair. McCain proceeds to Fort Meadows Diner where he asks the owner about the Call-in Point. The diner owner is preoccupied with his broken gas pumps, which are losing him customers, but offers to make it worth McCain's while if he'll repair the gas pumps. McCain repairs the broken gas pumps, and the diner owner rewards him with a Super Brick, which McCain uses to build the Call-In Point. This unlocks the Trooper vehicle and the ability to build Super Builds. After calling in a new car, McCain receives a call from Ellie. There's a crime in progress at the top of the LEGO City TV building, and the department's officers can't get up there. Ellie asks Chase to visit her uncle, Duke Huckleberry, who is the sheriff of Bluebell National Park, to retrieve one of the department's old Grapple Guns. McCain reminds Ellie that the department quit using Grapple Guns because of the danger of falling off buildings, but he agrees to retrieve one anyway. McCain meets Huckleberry and gets a grapple gun. Ellie then calls and explains that there conflicting reports regarding which building the robbers are in. She asks Chase to go to Jenny's Diner on Blueberry Street and use his scanner to locate the robbers. From the rooftop of Jenny's Diner, McCain spots the robbers with his scanner. He calls Ellie to give her an update, and informs her he's going to ascend the neighboring building instead in order to surprise the robbers. As McCain ascends the building, Special Assignment - Some Assaults triggers. Finishing the Special Assignment also completes this mission, unlocks Free Play and Free Runs and begins Chapter 3 - Go Directly to Jail. Category:Missions